pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane
The''' Hurricane (or '''Tornado) is a form of weather in the Pocket God World that was introduced in Ep 11: A Mighty Wind and in Pocket God Facebook introduced in Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial. Description At first, the a slight breeze goes across the island. Then, the wind gradually starts the pick up. Waves crash on the island as rain pours down, the wind turning into a tornado. The tropical storm gets faster and faster until everything on the island (including Dodo Birds, Bananas, Fish, Wood, and Pygmies) is swept up in the windstorm. Lightning flashes through the storm, sizzling Pygmies in mid flight. Then, the storm ends, flinging all that it picked up into the water, devasting the island. How to Create a Hurricane A hurricane can be created on any island. First, you have to toggle on the dark clouds (by flicking the sky or selecting it) and the hurricane power. Then, move your finger in a circular motion until the wind speeds pick up and the storm picks up everything on the island. Achievements There is a mini-game called "Hurricane Zaps" where you can see how many Pygmies you can electrocute with lighting while they are swirling around in the storm. Windpygmy.png|A Pygmy caught in the early throws of hurricane Hurricaneartwork.jpg|Classic artwork for the Hurricane in Pocket God. Hurricanes in Pocket God Facebook In Pocket God Facebook, the hurricane power acts the same way as it does in the original, which is dragging the mouse in a circular motion while the screen has storm clouds. The rival god, summoned when you overuse this power, is The Wind Dragon. To summon a hurricane, make sure the power is switched to "on". Then find a place where the cursor turns to a little spiral. It's between the clouds and the tallest thing on your island. Click there, and hold. Drag the mouse in wide, shallow circles. It doesn't matter about the direction. The trick is not to touch anything that will change the cursor to a normal cursor. Once you have a continuous streak, a small bout of wind will begin to spiral on the screen. DO NOT stop spinning until all the pygmies are sucked into the storm, otherwise the storm will end and you will have done nothing. "Swimming on Land" Glitch﻿ If the player creates a hurricane and then switches to white clouds, occasionally a pygmy will fall on the ground and do the animation of drowning. Then, it will drown with the others and disappear.﻿ Thing.jpg|An example of the glitch occurring. Notice how the Pygmies on top have the same expression as the one drowning in the water. Trivia *In Pocket God, along with Lightning, it is the only other feature of the Storm Clouds, but in Pocket God Facebook one can use Storm Clouds for Lightning, Hurricane, and Hailstorm. *The hurricane needs storm clouds to be on in order to work. *In Pocket God, using the hurricane will cause Pygmies to be flung at different lengths. The pygmies that were flung can never be saved. **But in the Facebook version, you can save the Pygmies. **In real life, a hurricane is a huge storm with large winds with many natural disasters such as tornadoes and thunderstorms. In future updates, the hurricane may be called a tornado. Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Global Interactions Category:Whether Category:God Powers (Pocket God) Category:God Powers (Facebook) Category:God Powers Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Rock Island Interactions Category:Graveyard Island Interactions Category:Ice Island Interactions Category:Ape Mountain Interactions Category:Island of Misfit Crossovers Interactions Category:Weather Category:Interactions